Now and Forever
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: I have one job tonight. To keep Draco Malfoy from getting through to the Room of Requirement while the others are practicing. 5th Year. Written for the QLFC Round 5. **Still don't own HP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 5**

 **My Prompt:**

 **(TEAM CHARACTER = DRACO MALFOY)**

 **BEATER 1:** **Write about your team's chosen character in their 5th Year**

 **OPTIONAL PROMPTS:**

 **7\. (word) endurance**

 **9\. (dialogue) "I don't do well with snakes."**

 **12\. (phrase) return the favour**

 _italics = thoughts_

 ** _bold italics = DA coin messages_**

 **Word count: 2092  
**

* * *

 **Now and Forever**

Draco glided through the corridor, scaring firsties back to their dormitories with the scowl permanently etched into his face. He huffed as his hair fell in his eyes.

"I'm going to _kill_ Parkinson for taking away my styling products," he growled as he ran a hand through his hair, agitated.

He sent a mild stinging hex at a pair of fourth years making out behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. "PDA not authorized. Fifteen points each from your Houses." His voice was harsh, but not accompanied by his usual sneer.

* * *

I sat on the steps leading down to the Great Hall entrance and watched Draco pass by me over the top of my Herbology text. It was my turn to stand watch to make sure that no one would find the Room of Requirement while the DA was practicing.

As soon as Draco turned the corner, I slipped my hand in my cloak pocket and sent a message to Hermione through the DA coin so she could start trickling out the students for the meeting. Once I saw the first of the DA members start to head up, I quietly shut my book, dropped it in my bag and stood up to stretch.

I had watched Draco turn into the Potions corridor and knew that after making the circuit down there, that the Head of the Inquisitorial Squad would loop back up the other side of the main stairwell and start his track up through the castle. My job tonight was to make sure that Draco didn't make that route.

 _My ulterior motives are fortunately not noticed by my fellow lions...with the exception of Hermione. She's too observant for her own good._

Draco's blonde head appeared right on schedule. The previous DA member on watch had given me his timetable.

"Malfoy," I said, quietly, so as not to startle him too badly.

Dracol flinched back slightly, before realizing it was me. "Longbottom, get to your tower before I take House Points."

I shrugged. "The House Cup means nothing this year, and you know it. The Toad has made it abundantly clear that no one but the Slytherins will win."

Draco looked over his shoulder, uneasy with the abnormal banter. "Why are you out here, Longbottom?"

His voice was nearly a whisper. I wonder if his lackeys are nearby, I thought absentmindedly.

"I was going to ask if you feel superior, knowing that the only reason we won't win the Cup this year is because you've become a follower instead of the leader you think you are. It appears, however, that you've lost your nerve since your personal goon squad is nowhere to be found."

I walked towards the door to the courtyard, and smirked over my shoulder, "I don't do well with snakes...but if you're up for it, I'll go a round or two with you. My endurance is much better than it used to be," I winked at him.

I watched his expression shift from anger at my remark against his superiority, to fear realizing I was right about his ever present bodyguards being missing in action, to a dark red blush at the implication of him not being strong enough to beat me.

"I'm _not_ bent, Longbottom," he hissed. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for that unfounded accusation."

Oh, looks like he took what I said in a completely different direction... I shrugged again, and slid my hands in my cloak pockets. I gripped my wand in my right pocket as I turned and leaned against the door, appraising Draco.

 _May as well milk it for all it's worth_. "You know, I would believe you if your breathing hadn't sped up and your eyes dilated when I offered, Draco."

Draco took two quick steps forward, aiming his wand at me, "You don't get to use my name, blood traitor."

I rolled my eyes, and huffed out, "Of course not, Princess. Wouldn't dream of it." I was supremely happy that my non-verbal shield spell was able to withstand Draco's stinging hex.

"That wasn't very nice," I quipped as I touched the coin in my left pocket, to send a quick: _**Thank you for the nonverbal lessons, NL**_ to Harry.

Draco sneered at me as I sent the message. "Suppose you think you're good enough to beat me now? I doubt it."

I pushed off the door, causing Draco to back up the two steps he'd come forward to threaten me. "Nope. I am going to get good enough to do so though." I turned my back on him, and walked out the door.

"Longbottom!" Draco hissed, as he followed me outside. "You can't be outside! Go back to your dorm!"

I stopped, crossed my right arm over my chest and rested my left hand on my temple, in an 'I'm thinking' pose. I dropped my arms and grinned. "I don't think I will, actually. I still have an hour before curfew." I started walking towards the quidditch pitch.

"Wait!" Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I looked at him through narrowed eyes, and frowned.

"Why, Malfoy? You made it perfectly clear when we got sorted, that I was nothing to you but a source of entertainment." I wrenched my arm from his grasp and glared at him. "How many cauldrons have been blown up with your assistance? How many broken bones have I suffered that were a direct correlation to something you did? How many times have I had to put up with your-your utter bollocks just because we were sorted into different Houses? Because I am friends with Ron, Hermione and Harry? I'm sick of it. We were friends before Hogwarts. Why-" My voice cracked. I twisted away and started stomping towards the pitch.

Draco hurried after me. I heard the gravel shifting as he tried to lengthen his stride to match mine.

"Longbottom!"

I kept walking.

"Longbottom!"

Still ignoring the blonde little-

"Neville, please..." Draco finally caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch and crossed my arms over my torso, drawing my cloak tighter around me.

"Don't," I whispered.

"You can't just pretend that the last four and a half years didn't happen. You _abandoned_ me, Dray. I can't-" I sighed and pulled away from the comforting touch. "I can't deal with that pain again. I won't come back from it." I trudged through the snow, away from Draco and towards the Gryffindor quidditch stands.

"Nev!" Draco grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "I know you tried to keep our friendship alive when we got to school."

I looked pointedly over his right shoulder. "It doesn't matter though, does it? You still attacked me, unprovoked, and at _every_ chance that presented itself."

Draco put his hands on my cheeks and guided my face to look at his. "Only when it wouldn't cause fatal harm. The things I did...they were to keep you safe."

"Seriously? I still ended up in the infirmary, damn near as many times as Harry, because of you!" I tried to pull away from Draco, but before I could, I found myself wrapped in his arms.

"I did what I had to, Nev," Draco's voice reverberated in my ear as he kept me cocooned in the warmth of his embrace.

"Well, allow me to return the favour." I shoved him away and watched him sprawl out on the stands where I had been planning to sit. I leaned down in his face and growled out, "You either claim me in front of everyone, or you denounce me in front of everyone. I won't do this by halves. You make up your mind and let me know in the morning. I have fifteen minutes to get back to Gryffindor before curfew, and I'd like to avoid The Toad."

Draco's stormy eyes held mine in a steady gaze. "Breakfast tomorrow is my deadline, is it?"

I hissed, "If you don't do anything, I'll take it as a sign of you never wanting to speak to me civilly again, and I'll denounce you myself in front of the school."

I walked to the stairwell leading away from the Gryffindor stands. "Tomorrow is your last chance, Dray. I won't do this anymore. I'm done pretending." I bolted down the stairs and towards the castle, leaving Draco behind to think about what I said. As I ran, I sent another message to Hermione through the DA coin: **_M on the Pitch. The Toad will be hopping soon._**

* * *

"...ville...Neville!" Hermione's voice broke through into my ponderings.

I shook my head and looked over at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Hermione. What's wrong?"

"Well..." Her eyes darted over my shoulder and back to my face. "You have a...visitor...of the green and silver variety."

"Oh, relax, Granger. I don't bite...hard," the drawling voice of Draco floated over my head.

I twisted in my seat to peer up at the Malfoy heir. "Made your choice, have you?" My voice came out bitter and I nearly winced at my own tone.

Draco arched an eyebrow and snorted, "Obviously." He shifted subtly, throwing a glance at his House table, then his Head of House.

I shifted all the way around, and leaned back against the table. "Let's hear it then. I haven't got all day."

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my face away. I saw Hermione and Harry frown at me, while Ron glared at Draco.

Draco shook his head, and held his hand out to me. "If I'm going to have to do this, I'm going to do it right."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, but put my hand in his allowing him to pull me to my feet. He kept hold on my hand and dragged me up to the dais where the Professors were sitting. Professor Dumbledore smiled at us, his eyes twinkling. Professor Snape looked like he had smelled something particularly foul. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, and stared at the blonde dragging one of her lions up before the school.

The entire hall went silent as I pulled out of Draco's grasp and faced him, with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face. "Get on with it then."

Draco sighed, then shook his head and clenched his fists. "I won't claim to have the patience of Hufflepuffs, but I do believe that loyalty is something to strive for. I may not have the wit to keep up with the Ravenclaws, but I do have the wisdom to know that I am doing the right thing. I'm not a foolhardy Gryffindor, but I am mustering up my bravery so that I can tell you..." Draco's voice broke, but he kept speaking, "I won't lose you again, Neville Longbottom. You are mine!"

With the last declaration, Draco grabbed my tie, and brought his mouth to mine in a passionate kiss. My knees nearly buckled as he brought his other arm around my waist and drew me closer to himself. My arms wound around his shoulders.

The Gryffindors started hooting and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws quickly followed suit. The Slytherins stared in shock at their Ice Prince cavorting with the Bumbling Gryffindor. We only stopped kissing so that we could get some much needed oxygen. My face burned as I rested my forehead in the crook of Draco's neck, using him as a shield from the rest of the room.

Dumbledore laughed and raised his goblet. "Fifty Points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor for Inter-House Unity!"

Draco cheekily smirked at the Professors, gave them a mock bow and dragged me out of the Great Hall amidst the cat-calls and wolf-whistles. When the doors closed behind us, Draco released me and I stumbled from the sudden lack of force.

"I-I don't understand." I whispered, immediately going on the defensive at the loss of contact.

Draco sighed, then used his left hand to tilt my face up to give me another kiss, only this time, it was chaste- a promise.

"I have staked my claim on you. Now and forever, Nev. No more childish pranks. No more acting like you mean nothing to me but a source of entertainment. You are _mine_ as I am _yours_." He brushed his right hand along my left cheek. "Do you understand now, Nev?" His voice was soft and gentle.

I nodded, and put my left hand over his right on my cheek. "Now and forever."

"Now and forever."

* * *

 **/end note: I like my notes from my beta, so I saved them =]**

Special thanks to my lovely beta, Rae, whose comments and suggestions made my day! I love you, Rae! (BTW, My spellcheck did the same thing when I checked that 'lions' sentence as well. lol)

 **BETA NOTES: This was a really fun read, and I liked It a lot. Even though It looks like I corrected a lot, I made some positive reinforcement In the comments, as well. The ending was adorable, and for a second I thought when Draco released him It was all going to be a fake relationship! I almost cried! It had an unexpected suspense to It, because I couldn't stop reading and I wanted to know If Draco was going to denounce Neville, or not. This Is a very very hard pairing to do, and definitely there are few ways to do so, but I like how you had the whole DA/IS Thing going on throughout. You didn't have one tense Issue! It was all very consistent, so awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Decided that this story needed to be continued. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Bold-Hermione's charmed thoughts**

 _Italics-Neville's charmed thoughts_

 **/end A/N**

 ** _Neville's POV_**

I winced as I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I cast a quick tempus to see the time and swore under my breath. "Great, just bloody great. I'm going to be late to Potions. No time to get breakfast today." I hurriedly threw on my robes and grabbed my bag, dashing down to the Potions classroom. I slid into my seat only thirty seconds before Professor Snape slammed into the room. I repressed a shudder and watched him to see what the assignment would be today. I looked at Draco hopefully, but flinched when I met his hate-filled glare. I grimaced when I saw the potion written on the board in Professor Snape's spiky scrawl.

I looked at Hermione hopelessly.

Hermione propped her book open to the correct page and set up our cauldron as I went and gathered the ingredients.

I brought my book with me and opened it to the correct potion, double checking each ingredient as I grabbed it. I startled slightly when Hermione stepped up beside me to help gather the rest. "No one remembers, Nev," she whispered quietly. There was something in the pumpkin juice last night and this morning. Harry, Draco, no one remembers. I only remember because I drank water last night and coffee this morning. You left before you could eat last night and didn't show up to breakfast this morning." She patted my shoulder as we headed towards our shared station.

"No one? But...we worked and planned for so long and he doesn't remember?!" My voice started out quiet and pitched sharply as I finished.

"Ten points, Mr. Longbottom, for disrupting my class. Get. To. Work." Professor Snape's voice was deadly calm.

Hermione slid a sheet of charmed parchment on the table between us. I started preparing the first ingredient as she touched the corner of the parchment, initiating the charm.

 **I know it isn't what you wanted, but maybe it is for the best. -H**

I grimaced and slid the diced roots to Hermione to add to the cauldron.

 _Who cares if it's for the best? I just wanted him to acknowledge me. We were so close as children before...everything. -N_

 **Think about it, Nev. What would happen to you- to him even! If the other D.E. Kids were to tell their parents about what happened last night? -H**

I plucked eight beetle eyes out of the beetle carcasses to be added by Hermione with a half turn clockwise, followed by a full turn counterclockwise.

 _I know I know. You don't have to tell me that. -N_

 **I feel like I do though. You're falling in a downward spiral. -H**

I powdered the root of Asphodel harshly, trying to keep my face from betraying my anger at Hermione calling me on my emotions.

 _What would you have me do? It's not like-_

I touched the parchment, wiping the words away as I pushed the bowl with the powdered Asphodel to Hermione. Professor Snape started his stalking up the aisles to try and catch out cheaters. I took hold of the crystal stirring rod and made 5 clockwise turns as Hermione tipped in the required amount of Asphodel. Our potion settled into the slate gray that we were looking for and we stepped away from our table, waiting for Professor Snape to check our potion.

I paled as I saw a beetle launch from the Slytherin side of the room towards our potion. "HERMIONE!" I yelled as I dove onto her right as our cauldron exploded. I whimpered as the world went dark.

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

I shrieked as Neville bore me down to the ground. I struggled to unpin myself and hissed as my hand came in contact the boiling potion surrounding us. "P-Pro-Professor Snape," I whimpered, trying to pull myself out from under Neville. Tears poured down my face as I saw the mangled mess of Neville's back.

"Two hundred points from Slytherin," Professor Snape snapped as he levitated Neville and helped me to stand. "Gryffindors dismissed. Slytherins are to remain here until I return. I want to know who threw the beetle and why, or I will have you _all_ punished for causing irreparable damage to a classmate. Miss Granger, we are going to the infirmary."

The Slytherins all paled as they thought about what the Professor would do to them when he returned, and the Gryffindors bolted as soon as Neville was out of the way. Not even Harry and Ron waited to see what would happen.

I held my arm left arm close to my body as I followed Professor Snape to the infirmary. "Professor?"

Professor Snape glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

I bit my lip and took a few quick steps to walk next to Neville's floating form. "Will he really keep these scars?"

Professor Snape sighed heavily as he kept his pace, "Unfortunately, due to the nature of the potion I had the class making, and the delicate stage at which you and Mr. Longbottom were at, I fear that the damage will be irreversible. I am not as proficient at healing as Madame Pomfrey, however, so she may be able to...minimize the scarring. He will probably become very adept at concealment charms to hide the scars from his friends and Grandmother. You will probably be the last person to see his scars without the spells applied."

I frowned and looked down at my friend. "He isn't vain enough to care what others think about him. You saw how the others treated him the first few years we were taught. Your snakes were the worst of the bunch, led by Malfoy." I glanced up at Professor Snape's face to try to catch any emotions.

I felt my eyes go wide with shock as he sneered, "My godson is an imbecile. If he was the one to throw that beetle, I'll have his hide for potions ingredients."

I stumbled as the venom in his voice. "You'll what?"

Professor Snape sighed and shook his head, "Open the door, Miss Granger. We have arrived."

I pushed the door open and stood to the side contemplating what I had been told.

"Poppy! I have a serious case here!" Professor Snape snapped out, lowering Neville to a bed softly.

"Oh, Merlin! What. Happened?!" Madame Pomfrey took in her patient. Her color drained when she saw the extent of the burns. "Severus, who did this?"

Professor just crossed his arms, wand in his right hand as he watched the matron work. "One of my snakes. I've docked two hundred points from my own house, and am letting them wait in fear in the classroom so I can get to the bottom of it. Miss Granger, Sit on that bed and wait your turn to be seen."

I took a dozen hurried steps to sit on the designated bed. "Professor, will you let us know who tried to kill me? Nev shielded me from the explosion, but he could have ducked and been safe. I think I was the intended target."

Professor Snape nodded once. "I will bring the culprit to heel. You will be made aware of the guilty party. I expect you to not let Potter and Weasley retaliate. I don't want to deal with punishing them as well."

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

I turned my attention back to the matron and watched her work on Neville with worry. Professor Snape left the infirmary.

"Oh, Neville, why would you do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Beater 1

Character : Daphne Greengrass

Optional Prompts  
9 (word) Dangerous  
10 (quote) 'They say marriages are made in Heaven. But so is thunder and lightning.' - Clint Eastwood.  
11 (word) Atmosphere

Now and Forever Chapter 3

(Daphne POV)  
I stared in trepidation as the great horned owl flew directly to me, knocking a few smaller owls out of its way. "Please, no," I whispered, my hands fisted in my lap. "No. Please don't be for me…" My voice trailed off and I whimpered when the owl landed right in front of me. He glared at me before sticking his leg out with a sealed scroll tied to it.

"What's that then, Greengrass?" Pansy asked from a few seats down. We were the only ones at breakfast this early, so I was able to get away with a slight look of horror crossing my face.

"Marriage contract. Father is trying to marry me advantageously for… Well, you know." I took the scroll and winced when the owl cuffed me on the cheek with his wing on the way out of the Great Hall.

Pansy gulped and scanned the air to see if her father's owl was coming in for her this morning as well. "Do you think Father would send my contract at the same time as yours?"

I shrugged, forlorn. "At this point, I'm not sure I even care if your father sends anything, Parkinson." I resorted to using her last name to try to distance myself from the message I had yet to read. "I know which family I'm to be married into. It's not a good match. If anything, he'll probably try to kill me once he finds out… which will be soon." I nodded toward the eagle owl that had just flew in and perched on the table where Draco Malfoy usually sat.

Pansy paled. "You're to marry Draco? But what about…" Pansy's voice dropped and she slid over to sit next to me. "What about the big reveal yesterday about Neville and Draco?"

I shook my head and whispered, "I gave a potion to the house elves. They slipped it in the pumpkin juice carafes last night and will repeat the process today. No one will remember except a select few. It's for their safety that no one outside of their protectors know what happened. I'll need your help to keep the peace as much as possible."

Pansy's eyes widened. "Will you keep Draco from the potion?"

I shook my head. "He has to take it. If he doesn't, the knowledge could be ripped from him and used against him. I know that Granger casts spells to check she isn't being poisoned due to the hostile environment for Muggleborns, so hopefully she'll stick to water or coffee once the scan comes up positive. She'll help Longbottom get through everything."

A scowl crossed Pansy's face. "Is that why the love potion I laced her juice with didn't work on her last year?"

I laughed hollowly. "Probably."

Pansy looked around as students started filing in. Per my confession earlier, the chatter spilling out around the Great Hall had nothing to do with Longbottom and Draco's reveal yesterday.

The atmosphere of the Great Hall was slightly uplifting, though there was a bit of contention at the Gryffindor table due to the Weasley twins razzing their little brother.

"Let's go back to the Common Room, Parkinson. I forgot my book for potions," I angled my eyes to the doors as Malfoy walked in. "I don't want to be here when he reads the letter."

Pansy nodded.

As we left, Granger shuffled in with a yawn.

* * *

Pansy sat at our shared table and watched the class like a hawk. She gasped and I turned just in time to see a beetle land across the room in Granger and Longbottom's cauldron.

"HERMIONE!" Longbottom yelled, diving onto the girl knocking her to the floor as the cauldron exploded spectacularly. Granger shrieked as they fell.

"P-Pro-Professor Snape," Granger whimpered, shifting around, trying to get out from under the still form of Longbottom.

"Two hundred points from Slytherin," Professor Snape snapped as he levitated Longbottom and assisted Granger in standing. "Gryffindors dismissed. Slytherins are to remain here until I return. I want to know who threw the beetle, and _why_ , or I will have you all punished for causing irreparable damage to a classmate. Miss Granger, we are going to the infirmary."

I watched with pursed lips as the Gryffindors bolted out after the Professor and the injured students. Not even Potter and Weasley stayed to see what would happen.

"That was unbelievably dangerous! Who was it?! SPEAK!" I practically shrieked the last word.

Pansy stood at my side, arms crossed. "House Parkinson will call a blood feud on all of you if you don't come forward, now."

"As will House Greengrass," I snarled.

Malfoy arched an eyebrow at us, "What's the big deal? It was only the Mudblood and blood traitor that got hurt. It wasn't even a big enough explosion to get Potter and Weasley."

I turned my baleful glare on the Malfoy heir. "I suppose you read the letter from your father?"

Draco sneered and nodded. He opened his mouth to retort, but I cut him off.

"Well, they say marriages are made in heaven. But so is thunder and lightning. Be prepared when I bring the wrath of Merlin upon your head should I find out that _you_ were the cause." I turned to face Pansy. "Pansy Parkinson. House Greengrass formally extends an alliance to House Parkinson. Should I find out the instigator of the explosion, will you be my second in a duel against them?" Daphne extended her wand arm forward.

Pansy clasped her wrist. "House Parkinson accepts the alliance with House Greengrass. I will stand as your second should the need arise."

The other Slytherin students edged away from us as the magic of a formal alliance glowed brightly.

"A formal alliance over Granger and Longbottom, Daphne?" Bulstrode asked in awe.

Zabini stepped forward , pulling Nott by his sleeve . "We had nothing to do with the explosion. We have a hard enough time keeping our own cauldron from being a hazard. We don't need the added stress of turning someone else's into an inferno of destruction."

I eyed them both critically before I nodded. "Go stand by the door. You can't leave until the Professor gets back."

Draco scoffed, "Who put you in charge?"

I growled, "Shut it, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you." I studied the other Slytherin students. Zabini and Nott were by the door due to their innocence—in this matter at least. Excluding myself and Pansy, that left Bulstrode, Goyle, Crabbe, Davis, and Malfoy.

Tracey Davis watched the interaction silently, Millicent Bulstrode at her side. Crabbe and Goyle flanked Malfoy.

"Who did it? I won't ask again," I said quietly.

"That's perfectly alright, Miss Greengrass. I will get to the bottom of this attack. Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Nott. You are all excused. Head back to the Common Room. Alert the other years that I will be holding a House meeting after supper," Professor Snape said with his signature drawl as he strode back into the Potions classroom.

I sent one last glare, full with a promise of retribution for the instigator, then linked arms with Pansy and left the class.

Once the four of us were out, the telltale flash of privacy wards went up around the door.

Zabini stopped and looked at the both of us. "What was that all about, Daph? Pans?"

Theo stepped up and cast his own privacy spell around the group. "Why does nobody remember what happened yesterday? Such a big revelation should be gossiped about but nobody had a clue when I asked around."

"We had to protect them," I started to speak, but Pansy's voice cut in over mine.

"It was for the good of all of us. If Lord Malfoy received word of his heir in a relationship with a male—Longbottom, no less—he would have disowned him and had Neville, Alice, and Frank Longbottom killed. He probably wouldn't be able to get to Lady Augusta since she's on the Wizengamot. Don't try to argue that, either. I know for a fact he would—my father would do the same to any girl I might bring home as a romantic interest."

Zabini watched us closely for signs of deception. Seeing none, he sighed. "What can we do to fix this?"

Pansy looked at the Potions door over her shoulder, "I hate to say it, but we need Granger's help."

I groaned, "The rest of you go back to the Common Room. I'm going to go talk to the smartest witch in our year. Hopefully she won't hex me on sight."

Pansy patted me consolingly on the shoulder. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

Daphne squared up her shoulders and walked to the stairs as the others watched her leave. "Here goes nothing."


End file.
